


[Fanart] CatBois & Dark Stars

by enemytosleep



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Polymorph Spell, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: What’s sexier than wizards? A wizard who commits to An Aesthetic.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] CatBois & Dark Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sociallychallengednerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallychallengednerd/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Now that the anon period is over, you can also find this on Twitter @infernalmockery (art reel, art REEL, ART REEL).


End file.
